


Good night baby

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Upset Aaron, clueless robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Robert comes home after Aaron didn't go to the pub to find Aaron in bed waiting for him. When lying there Robert talks about Jason not knowing that he was in the house before with his husband...





	Good night baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that popped into my head sort of like ending if you want x   
> It might not make sense and i apologise for that x

Robert got home and took of his shoes before going upstairs. Aaron was supposed to meet him at the pub but he didn't show up. Just before Robert got home he bumped into Cain who was angry about some Jason lad throwing his weight around in the village even though he just came out of prison and Robert thought he was full of himself. 

Another loser in the system but his Aaron wasnt a loser oh no his baby was perfect dealing with the mess that Robert causes and he loved him for that. His beautiful perfect handsome Aaron.

He got into the room to find Aaron waiting for him he looked upset. Robert got into bed and Aaron clung to him burying his face in his chest and not letting go.

Robert kissed him before stroking his hair. "Here BABY? Guess what? Bumped into Cain who was on about some Jason lad in the village acting all hard man! Honestly! Men like him disgust me coming out of prison and throwing their weight around! He's just another loser in the system who's not gonna be anything at all! Even people who know him are gonna mess up and probably be in prison with him. Idiots! You know! Just stupid! Aaron?"

Robert looked down to see Aaron fast asleep he placed the blanket over them both before kissing his head "good night baby." Robert whispered and was asleep the second he closed his eyes.

He didnt here Aaron's sobs or feel his tears fall as his husband cried at the thought he let Robert down....

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories x  
> Tumblr.. robronfan948


End file.
